Beautiful Disaster
by nymph57
Summary: Elliot's world starts to fall apart when he discovers his wife's secret, and who better to help him put if back together than Dectective Benson? OLIVIA/ELLIOT!
1. Didn't See That One Coming

**A/N:** Okay so this take's place about a year after Eli was born. AGES HAVE BEEN CHANGED! Elliot and Kathy are 33, Olivia 32, Maureen 15, Kathleen 13, Lizzie and Dickie 9, and Eli 1. Olivia still helped deliver Eli, and she and Elliot have still been partners for 10 years. First SVU story, enjoy and REVIEW! =)

**Chapter 1:**

**Didn't See That One Coming**

**Olivia's POV:**

I was finally starting to fall asleep; this week had been filled with case after tough case. Pictures of the victims flashed through my minds making sleep difficult, and it would be the fist time I slept since Monday.

My plan for sleep was apparently not going to happen. Suddenly my apartment buzzer went off and wouldn't stop.

I groaned, "Coming," I called knowing whoever it was couldn't hear me. "Who is it?"

"Elliot," The voice said and my brows furrowed. "Can I come up, please?"

_Please? _Since when does Elliot John Stabler say please? "Sure El, I buzz you up." I say my plan for sleep completely out of my head now.

I looked in the mirror by my door while I waited for Elliot to reach my apartment. I tried to fix my hair and straighten out the black tank top and sweats I wore to bed wondering if I should change.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Elliot is yelling, "Liv?"

"Coming El," I call taking one last quick look in the mirror and opening the door, he looked like hell. "Elliot what happened?"

His gaze is down and his wet clothes drip all over the corridor floor. He has an overnight bag over his shoulder and looks like he just discovered that Munch was right and the world is ending.

"El?" I try again when he doesn't answer. "Come on in, El." I say as I lead him to the couch taking off his wet jacket and going to throw it in the dryer. I put on a pot of coffee and head back into the living room finding him in the same position, sitting on the couch staring at the wall. I sit next to him and grab his hand, "Talk to me El."

He finally looks at me and his anguish is heartbreaking, "I caught Kathy cheating, with Eli's real father…" My mouth dropped open.

**Elliot's POV:**

I ran a hand over my face as I unlocked the door, it had been a long week but I was finally home.

Kathy and I were fighting less but the spark was still gone, but my kids were amazing as ever. Maureen had gotten straight A's again, Kathleen made the soccer team, Lizzie and Dickie won the third grade Science fair, and Eli was doing something new everyday.

I smiled at the thought of the almost weekend, tomorrow was Friday and we had the weekend off. It would be the perfect weekend to spend with my kids.

I entered the house and heard an out of place sound, moaning. I took out my gun and quietly headed up the stairs. The sound was coming from the master bedroom and within a second I had the door was open, and I wished I had left it closed.

Frozen on the bed were my wife Kathy, and some guy I didn't know, both naked and shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I yell as Kathy scrambled out of bed throwing on a robe and the man sinks under the covers.

"ELLIOT! You said you weren't coming home tonight!"

"We closed the case early, GOD KATHY! THE KIDS ARE RIGHT DOWN THE HALL!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT ELLIOT? I'M THE ONE ALWAYS TAKING CARE OF THEM!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN THIS AROUND ON ME, YOU'RE THE ONE IN BED WITH SOME STRANGER! WE'VE BEEN MARRIED FOR FIFTEEN YEARS KATHY, WE HAVE FIVE CHILDREN TOGETHER!"

"Four," She says quietly.

"Four?" I ask confused, "Four what?"

"Children," She says taking a deep breathe. "Elliot this is Eli's biological father Elijah Martin."

I feel like I've been hit in the gut hard, "What?"

"Don't make me say it again." She sighs annoyed.

"You LIED to me?" She nods and my head spins I grab my bag from the closet and quickly fill it with some clothes. "I want a divorce." I say as I walk out of the room for good.

"Elliot? ELLIOT!" I hear here frantic calls after me but I keep walking, she crossed a line and there was no going back.

I got in my car and started driving, but that led to thinking. _Was he _always_ there when I worked late? Did the kids know? Could Eli tell?_

Eli. That his a nerve, his youngest son how could she do this to him? He noticed where he was and smiled, of course he would end up here.

He parked and grabbed his bag from the back of the car. He headed to the front of the building and pressed the buzzer waiting and soon he heard his favorite angelic voice.

"Who is it?"

**Olivia's POV: **

I listened as Elliot told his night's events my heart breaking for him and my urge to smack Kathy growing. When he was done we were quiet for a moment until he spoke, "Can I stay here tonight?"

I smiled at him and hugged him close, "Stay as long as you need, the guest bedroom is down the hall."

He got up and started down the hall before turning to look at me once more, "Thanks for always being here, Liv."

I smiled, "Always have, always will El." I say as he smiles and heads into the room exhausted, emotionally and physically. What a week…


	2. Where Did She Go?

**Chapter 2:**

**Where did she go?**

**Olivia's POV:**

I sat on the couch after Elliot had left the room, I'd never seen him so broken and it scared me a little. I was about to go to bed when the phone started ringing, sighing I looked at the clock it was almost five a.m. Only two people called me at that time, and the first was in my guest room.

"Benson," I answered on the fourth ring.

"Olivia, it's Don, we caught a case." At the word case I groaned earning a small laugh from the man I considered my father, "Can you call Elliot?"

"Got it Cap'," I say as he tells me the name of the hospital the victim was taken to, "See you soon." And with that I hang up.

I rub my hands over my eyes as I make my way to the closed guest room door. I don't hesitate to knock, "El?"

I waited a moment hearing shuffling on the other side of the door, and then my partner opened it, "What's up?" He asked giving me one of his smiles making my heart melt.

"We got a call," I say with a sympathetic smile, "You up for it?"

"Give me ten minutes," He said and I nodded heading to my own bedroom down the hall.

I hurried into my connecting bathroom and took a quick shower. I blow dried my hair in about two minutes and dressed quickly before meeting Elliot in the living room, "Ready to go?"

"After you," He said opening the apartment door. I led the way down the hall to yet another case.

A few hours later we were back at the precinct going over the new case. We were all exhausted and Munch's 'coffee' wasn't helping at all.

Fin and Munch were arguing over Munch's coffee, Captain was in his office, Elliot was sleeping in the cribs, and I was going over the suspects of our victim's, Carly Axe, rape.

It was nearing seven a.m. now and our hope for the promised weekend off was slipping away.

This case had a lot of components; Carly Axe is a seven year old girl who lives with her mother, step-father, and four step-brothers. Father is deceased and the mother works late. Our main suspects now included the step-father Milo, and four brothers Adam 16, Justin 19, Kyle 23, and Mark 24.

The headache was really stating to set in when my desk phone rang, "Special Victims Unit, Detective Benson Speaking."

"Auntie Liv?" A timid voice said into the phone and I immediately recognized, "It's Maureen, can you come to the house?"

"Mo? Where's your mom?" I asked standing up and gathering my things, Fin and Munch looked my way.

"She's gone," The fifteen year old choked out with a sob and my heart broke for the second time that day. "We heard her and daddy fighting last night and after daddy left she packed a bag and she and Eli left with a man."

"Okay sweetie calm down, I'll be there as soon as I can." I said hanging up the phone and grabbing the keys to Elliot's car, "I'll be back!" I called to a confused Fin and Munch as I made my way out of the squad room.

I got to the Stabler family home in Queens as soon as possible while breaking a minimum amount of laws.

When I got to the front door I used the emergency key for the first time since Elliot had given it to me years ago. I heard scrambling inside and quickly pushed the door open. "Mo, Kat, Lizzie, Dickie, where are you?"

Suddenly four blondes launched themselves at me all dressed in a similar catholic school uniform.

"Hey guys," I said as I hugged them all tight.

"Do you think you could take us to school?" Maureen asked as the others went to get their stuff, "Mom and Dad aren't answering… Have you seen Dad?" She asked worried.

I smiled sympathetically at the girl standing before me. Being born a month after her parents graduated high school she had always been mature. "He's at the station asleep in the cribs, he's fine." I say and watch her relax. "Did you guys eat breakfast?"

"Yea," Maureen responded as the others came into the room, I gave them all a smile and led the way to their Dad's car.

The ride to the kid's school was filled with talking. Kathy didn't like me being around the kids so I hadn't seen them in a while and it was nice to catch up.

I pulled up to the tall brick building and parked. We walked into the school and straight to the main office, unfortunately the kids were late. I walked to the lady sitting behind the desk.

"Hello I'm Olivia Benson, and I'm dropping off the Stabler kids."

The older woman looked up and smiled seeing the kids, "I'm glad you're here, I'll change the attendance you go ahead off to class."

"Liv," Lizzie asked hesitantly, "Will you come and get us?"

I bent down to her level and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Of course, have a good day, I'll see you later." I said kissing them all as they head off to class.

Once the children were out of earshot the older woman, Mrs. Kane, spoke again. "Is Mr. and Miss Stabler alright?"

"They'll be fine," I said, "I'll be picking the kids up after school. I'm the emergency contact so if there's a problem just call me."

I left the school ten minutes later after confirming extra contact information with the secretary. I headed back to the station house more tired then ever.

"Hey Baby Girl," Fin greeted as I entered the squad room, neither him nor Munch seemed to have accomplished much in my absence.

"Hey, where's Elliot?"

"Sleeping Beauty is still asleep in the tower; maybe you should be a good prince charming and wake him up." Munch finished as I headed for the cribs.

"Will do Munch," I said disappearing from sight.

I opened the cribs door and found Elliot asleep on one of the bottom bunks near the back. I slowly made my way over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. Touching his shoulder I whispered, "El wake up."

He stirred for a moment and then turned to look at me, "Hey what time is it?"

"A little after nine," I said lying next to him on the small bunk. "Your kids called."

With that his eyes snapped open and his hand found mine, "What happened?"

For the next half an hour I proceeded to tell sleeping beauty about mine morning…

**A/N: **HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I'm on break so expect some chapters over the next week, REVIEW!


End file.
